ShadAmy Vampire Love Story
by RedHog Breaking
Summary: Hello this is my first story and it is about ShadAmy. My OC is in it to, I needed a person and eveyone was taken in the story, so read if you want. ShadAmy most of the time. Silvaze. Taiream. Knuouge.
1. Chapter 1

_**ShadAmy Vampire Love Story Pt 1.**_

_**About the people in it:**_

Shadow The Hedgehog is 127 years old. He is a vampire. He lived in 1887. He had been sad since he was 27. (You people are going to hear it in the story) Everyone has been after him since he became BF with RedHog. He wish he one day finds his true love. Shadows family was killed by a man how wants to know where RedHog is. (You are also going to know that, just wait) Shadow has just told them about himself and RedHog, and then he walked out because he could not see them in the eyes, and then he hears shoots and ran in to his house. See his family lay on the ground, he starts to cry blood. RedHog and Shadow starts a new life together. (Not as a couple and that with he has been sad the most of his life is also of that with his family, but it is also an another reason)

Amy Rose is 23 years old. She lives a normal life, with her friends and her hero. She had love Sonic The Hedgehog since she was 5 years old and follow him since. She has now starts dating Sonic. She is so happy for her life, but she think there something missing. Amy has not seen her family since she decided that she wants to be adult and follow her dream. She has a sister and a brother. She miss them, but she is actually not thinking about them.

RedHog Breaking is 117 years old. She is a Breaking, which means she lives forever, the only way she can die is by shoots. Her family is dead, only her and her brothers are alive. RedHog saw her parents die in the front of her. She ran. She sees Shadow cry too. She ran over to him and hug him, he also hug him.

The ShadAmy story starts here:

Shadow is walking down the streets with the face "I hate every single thing in this whole world except RedHog". He sees many couple kiss. He is nearly starts to cry blood, but he remember that the world may not know that he is a vampire. He just want a normal life with his true love. He hears a voice, but he just want to die and be with his family. The voice starts to get louder. He can now see the person that have screamed his name was Sonic. He didn't want it today, he didn't want it every day, but today was just dead, so not today.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouts in the face of Shadow.

"What now Sonic?" Shadow, he says annoyed.

"Do you wants to be with me and the other boys?"

"No"

"Come on Shadz"

Shadow starts to remember his past, but Sonic is stopping him from it.

"Earth to Shadow" Sonic slaps Shadow in the face. Shadow walks past Sonic and Sonic is just looking at Shadow. Now Shadow just wants to go home. When he comes home, he smells good food. He walks over to the kitchen and sees RedHog is standing and making food.

"Gooday Shadow, how was your day?" RedHog says when Shadow sits down.

"Fine, but Sonic came to me again and ask me if I wants to go over to the other boys with him, but I said no. What about you?" Shadow just talk fast over with that part with Sonic. RedHog is standing with his food in the hand. She looks at Shadow with one of her faces.

"Shadow The Hedgehog what have I said about that?" She says with her "You idiot" face.

"That I have to be with boys, have fight with them and talk about football" Shadow says when he is looking in the table.

"Good boy" RedHog gives Shadow his food. RedHog looks at Shadow, he is so sad. She is thinking about that they have to find his true love, soon. It became night. Sonic and the other boy are playing "True Or Dare" when they hear a knock on the door.

"Silver can you please take the door?" Knuckles say when he takes a cookie.

"Yes" Silver stands up and go over to the door to answer it.

"OMG!" Silver yells

"Who is it?" Tails ask.

"It…it…it is…Shadow"

"What did you just say?" Ask Knuckles

"It is Shadow!" Silver yells form the door

"Open it, do you want him to freeze?" Sonic shouts. Silver open the door and there are Shadow. He has chill dogs and cookies.

"Oh hi Silver, can I still be here or shall I go again?" Shadow ask.

"No, no come inside" Silver says fast. Shadow see that Knuckles with a cookie in the mouth, Tails is text to someone and of cause is Sonic looking on the chill dogs Shadow have with him.

"Is that…..CHILL DOGS!" Sonic shouts.

"Yeah, do you wa….."

"YES, EVERYTIME SHADZ" Then Sonic jump on Shadow. After silly Sonic have been there, they again play "True Or Dare".

"Okay, Knuckles it was your turn" Tails says

"Yes, Silver true or dare?"

"True" Silver smiles

"Okay, hm, I have it. Who do you like of the girls?" Knuckles says with an evil face on. Silver blush madly. Tails starts to laugh.

"Come on Silver, are you chicken?" Everyone starts to dance the chicken dance except Shadow and Silver.

"I AM NOT A CHICKEN! BLAZE!" Silver yells. They laugh. There going a half hour before they stops laughing.

"Okay, Shadow true or dare?" Silver says with a smile, just like nothing have happen.

"True"

"Who have bake these cookies, I know you don't cook, so who has?" Silver look at Shadow with curious face on.

"I have and who say that I don't cook?" Shadow ask.

"I just see that you are never buying anything"

"I live alone so, I have to cook" Shadow says. It is clock 12.00 pm, and they are still playing. It is Knuckles turn.

"So Shadow, true or dare?"

"True"

"So Shadow I am curious, who of the girls do you like, I mean really like?"

"I don't know how the girls are"

"OMG" They all say.

"Really, but we are with them all the time" Tails say.

"I'm not with you all the time"

"Oh, that's right" Silver say.

"Then we are making a party were you can meet all the girls" Knuckles say.

"Then I'm not coming" Sonic say.

"Why not" Ask Shadow

"Because Amy is coming"

"Who is Amy?"

"Amy is Sonic biggest fan girl, but she is calmer than what she has been. So Sonic you are coming, it is no party without you" Tails say.

"Okay, but I'm not going to talk to Amy all night"

"Your own problem" Knuckles say. Then they all go home except Knuckles because it is his house. Shadow thinks about Amy, she was like Maria. Always with him. It was my fault. Shadow shakes it of him. He just wants to forget his past. He sees RedHog. She is sitting on the roof. She is waiting on Shadow. Shadow feel something in his neck and RedHog sees it.

"Welcome home, are you thirsty?" RedHog ask him.

"A little" Shadow says sad. RedHog looks at him with worry eyes.

"Come on Shadow, don't be so sad" RedHog jumps down from the roof and hugs Shadow. Shadow drop a tear of blood. He just want to die.

"Come Shadow, you need blood, lets go" RedHog takes Shadows hand and run the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ShadAmy Vampire Love Story Pt 2.**_

_**Hello everybody, It is me RedHog. (I call myself RedHog) This is just another part of the love**_ _**between Shadow and Amy, I know Amy has not been in the story she is going to be in this part I promise.**_

"Shadow, come over here now!" RedHog yell. Shadow looks sad nothing can make him happy. He walk over to RedHog.

"What is it?"

"Look" RedHog says and points at something. Shadow look closer. He now see what it is. He sees that it is four girls.

"How do you think it is, RedHog?" Shadow says. He couldn't stop looking at the girls, but there was one girl he couldn't take his eyes from. He could now feel his thirst even more. RedHog could feel it. She tries to take him away, but when Shadow is too thirsty, he is strong as heck. Shadow were about to jump out and bite all of the girls and sucks all of their blood out, but RedHog stop him in the last second. They both falls back, and the girls hear it and starts to walk over to were Shadow and RedHog is. The two best friends runs away. After the have run away they starts to laugh. The next day, Shadow is going to his work. RedHog is staying home, because of a thing. (You guys are going to know it later in the story) It starts to knock on the door. RedHog is just standing and looking at door. It knocks faster and then she hear a voice.

"Shadow, are you home?" The voice say. RedHog were thinking _it must be one of Shadows friends. _RedHog wants to answer it.

"Shadow if you are at home please answer it!" The voice say again. RedHog is slowly open the door. It is Knuckles.

"Ov, I thought someone other was living here, sorry. Oh do you know were Shadow The Hedgehog is living?" Knuckles say.

"Oh hello, yes I know where he is living and my name is RedHog" RedHog take Knuckles hand and shake it.

"Oh great, where is he living?" Knuckles says and blush. RedHog looks confused at Knuckles.

"He is living here" Knuckles stands and look at RedHog. He feel awkward.

"So….are you two a…couple?" Knuckles ask, afraid to make RedHog mad. RedHog starts to laugh. Knuckles look confused.

"No, no we are just best friend. Ov sorry for laughing at you, I didn't meant to"

"Why are you apologizing for laughing?" Knuckles again looking confused.

"Ov, I am just raised in another way than you are"

"Oh, if you see Shadow please tell him tha…"

"Tell me what?" Knuckles is surprised to hear Shadows voice.

"Oh, you remember that we talk about the party, yesterday were you are going to meet the girls"

"Ov yeah, that party"

"It is tonight, so don't be late" Knuckles is about to go, but Shadow stops him.

"Can I take RedHog with me?" Shadow ask.

"Yes of course you can, it is your party. Think at it as birthday party" Knuckles smiles and then run of. Shadow and RedHog walk in to the house. They didn't talk to each other. RedHog remember that she have to go with Shadow to the party, she runs to her room, fast as her legs can. She needs to be beautiful, maybe her true love is one of Shadows friends. When RedHog is done changing her clothes, she walk down. She have a little shirt black shirt on it only cover her boobs and crystal blue jeans. Her shoes is black high heels with little diamonds on them. She sees that Shadow is sad. She walk over to him.

"Are you sad because of what Knuckles say?" RedHog ask. Shadow nods.

"Don't be sad over that, he don't know that you are a vampire, so he just say things like that" RedHog say.

"You're maybe right" Shadow says slow and low.

"I am right, you know it" RedHog says proud.

"Shall we get going?" Shadow ask.

"Yeah, I will like to meet your friends" RedHog smile and took Shadows hand and run out of the door. With Sonic and the others.

"Shadow is really late, to think he got in trouble?" Rouge ask and look at Knuckles.

"Maybe he don't come at all" Silver say. 'Knock, knock'.

"Tails answer the door" Knuckles shouts. Tails runs over to the door. It was Shadow.

"Hello Shadow, you finally came" Tails say with a smile on his face and then he walk over to the others. Shadow came in and then RedHog. All the boys look at RedHog. (Except Shadow) They run over to RedHog.

"Hello miss beautiful, did you just fall from heaven, so beautiful you are" Silver says with a big smile on his face.

"You must be God, so beautiful you are" Knuckles say.

"You are hotter than the sun" Tails say. Sonic can't say anything. RedHog walk by the boys down to the girls and Shadow.

"Hello miss…..oh can I get your name please? Cream says with a lovely smile on her face.

"Oh yes you may. My name is RedHog. What are your name miss?" RedHog say gentle.

"I'm Cream The Rabbit and this is my friends. The purple cat is Blaze, the white bat is Rouge and this is my best friend Amy Rose" Cream smiles. RedHog now remember the girls from later, it was the girls that nearly discovered her and Shadow. RedHog is looking at Shadow he is just stare at Amy. Amy runs over to Sonic and hug him. Sonic didn't hug her back, RedHog thinks this _is rude to Amy_, but RedHog is also very old. Shadow is a little mad that Amy is hugging Sonic. Shadow thinks _why do she like Sonic, he is so annoying._

"So Shadow, what do you think?" Knuckles say to Shadow. Shadow looks around. _I miss really these things _Shadow thinks.

"It is fine, it is long time since someone, not RedHog, have made these things" Shadow say sad. The other boys wants to know more about RedHog, so they all sits around her. RedHog starts to talk.

"So my name is RedHog Flower and I come form a little city long away from here. My family are dead except my two brothers, and I don't wants to talk about my past. I have my own shop inside the city and I have seen you girls many times. My best friend is Shadow. What I am looking for in a man, that he is romantic and mystery" RedHog says.

"Wow, that's much you search in a man" Blaze say.

"You can just take Shadow, he is mystery" Rouge says. RedHog starts to laugh. Everyone is looking at her.

"You are kidding right?" RedHog is tries not to laugh, but she can't.

"No, I'm not kidding" Rouge say and looking confused at the others and then back at RedHog.

"Ov sorry for laughing, it wasn't…sorry. No, Shadow is not what I search for. I have dated him for long time ago, but we couldn't take it serious" RedHog say sad in a way. Amy is looking serious at RedHog. Amy feel her pain in a way. Knuckles is whipping something to Tails. RedHog stands as fast as she can and after that she haves Knuckles in her hands

"Did you just call me a weirdo person?" RedHog say really angry.

"No…..no I did…not" Knuckles can't breath

"Yes you did. I will break your head off and give it to the wolfs" RedHog says. Shadow runs over to her. He law his hand on her shoulder.

"RedHog, come to yourself" Shadow says to RedHog. RedHog looks at Shadow. She slip Knuckles and then run out of the door. Shadow runs after her. Everyone is looking at the door were RedHog and Shadow just run off.

"Wow, she was strong!" Silver say.

"Yeah...!" Knuckles is trying to breath. Amy is still looking at the door, and then she runs out of it. Nobody sees it. Amy is seeing footprints, she follow them. She ends up in the woods, she sees someone. It is Shadow and RedHog. Amy can't hear what they are talking about, so she tries to come closer, but then she falls. Shadow hear it, Amy is in panic and runs off. Shadow didn't look at it he tries to help RedHog.

"Shadow, I can't control it anymore! I wants it out!" RedHog yells and punch Shadows chest fur. Shadow can't feel it, so he takes RedHog in to him and hugs her.

"Like you always say to me, 'it going to be okay, there is always a day tomorrow'" Shadow says in a calm voice. RedHog get out of his grab, she runs off. Shadow just stands. Shadow thinks _there is always a day to_morrow.

_**The end, I'm making so fast as I can! :D I know there is only has been going 2 days, but whatever! See ya around^^ **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ShadAmy Vampire Love Story Pt 3**_

**Hey people, me again with my ShadAmy story! What should I say, don't know, just read the story.**

Shadow is at his and RedHogs home, he haven't seen RedHog since yesterday. He is worry about her. *Knock knock* Shadow wonder how it is, he hopes it is RedHog. He stands up and walk over to the door. He opens the door and there stands Amy. Shadow looks at her from up to down.

"Hello Shadow" Amy says.

"Hell…o A.m.y" Shadow says.

"I was thinking about, if we could hang out, if it is okay for your friend RedHog"

"Why do you ask if it's okay for RedHog?"

"If she gets angry at you and I remember what she did to Knuckles" Amy looks sad.

"No, no she is not getting angry because of that, she will love that I am out of the house"

"Okay" Amy smiles. Shadow blush a little, but Amy didn't see it.

"Where do you wants to go?" Shadow ask. Amy thinks for a while.

"To the park"

"Okay Mrs. Rose, lets go" Amy blush a little. Shadow takes Amy's hand. They starts to walk. They sees many things together. When they come to the park, they sits down on a bench.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Amy ask Shadow.

"No" Shadow says sad.

"Ov sorry if I hit your feelings"

"It is okay. Do you have boyfriend?"

"Yes, it is Sonic" Amy says happy. Amy's phone rings.

"Hello? Hi Sonic. Of cause, but I am with…..Ov I see, then see ya" Amy lay her phone down.

"What's wrong?" Shadow ask.

"I have to go, bye Shadow"

"Bye Mrs. Rose"

"Please don't call me Mrs. Rose, it sounds like I am an old woman"

"Okay Rose" Shadow smiles to Amy. Amy runs of. Shadow is staring at the way Amy ran.

"So you maybe have find her Shadow" Shadow is looking around him, but there is nobody.

"Up here" Shadow looks up. In a tree is RedHog siting.

"Do you think it is her?" RedHog ask.

"I hope" Shadow look again the way Amy ran. He just wants her to be here. Shadow starts to faint.

"SHADOW!" RedHog scream. She jumps down. She take Shadow to their house. She lay him in his bed.

"Shadow wake up, SHADOW!" RedHog yells. Shadow starts to wake up. Shadow jump up.

"What…happen?" Shadow ask.

"You fainted"

"WHAT! Everything with Amy, was that just a dream" Shadow fall down in the bed again.

"No it wasn't" RedHog smile. Shadow jump up again.

"Really? That's great…..Hey did you spoin on us?"

"Yes, what if you did something bad like…KILL HER"

"Good point. I wonder what Sonic wants"

"Amy is on her way, crying"

"WHAT. WHEN"

"Wait….Now" *Knock knock* Shadow runs to the door. He open it and hug Amy. Amy is surprised first, but then she starts to cry again.

"What's wrong Rose" Shadow ask.

"It was….Sonic…he…cheated…..on…me" Amy cry louder.

"Why will a man cheat on a woman? He has to come in jail" Shadow yell.

"Why Shadow, why?"

"I don't know….What about I take you out and eat some good food?" Shadow says to Amy and take her tears away.

"That sounds good" Amy smile to Shadow.

"I know a good spot" RedHog says.

"Where?" Shadow ask.

"Just follow" RedHog starts to walk. Shadow and Amy follow RedHog out of the door. When they have walk a while, RedHog stops.

"We are here" RedHog says.

"There is nothing out here, are you sure that you know a good spot?" Shadow ask.

"Wait here" RedHog runs as fast she can. RedHog finds Knuckles, Tails and Silver (She can convince them anything). She take them to the ARK with a Chaos Emerald she have stolen form Sonic (She is evil right hihi)

"What are we doing here?" Knuckles ask.

"We are here to make a perfect date for Shadow and Amy"

"I thought Amy was with Sonic" Silver says

"Ov no, not anymore, Sonic cheated on her"

"What!" The three boys scream.

"I knew he didn't like her as his girlfriend, but cheat on her….Sonic you have got too fare" Tails says sad.

"Come on boys, we can do this" RedHog scream happy. They start to make food, the boy couldn't so RedHog help them. When they were nearly done RedHog took the Chaos Emerald down to Earth to pick Shadow and Amy up.

"Hello love birds" RedHog scream with a smile on her face. Shadow and Amy looks angry.

"Where have you been?" Shadow ask.

"You can see with your own eyes" RedHog took Shadow and Amy's hands and scream: CHAOS CONTORL! When they come to the ARK, RedHog run out where the boys are.

"Are everything ready?" RedHog ask.

"Yes, they food are over there" Silver says.

"Good, Knuckles and Tails go out and sit Shadow and Amy down. Silver wait on my signal so you can come out with the food. Understood?" RedHog says.

"Yes" The boys says. Knuckles and Tails go out to Shadow and Amy. Amy looks confused. Shadow know RedHog has done this by herself. When Knuckles and Tails are done they run out to where Silver and RedHog is. RedHog walk out to Shadow and Amy.

"Hello, the daily specials is Chocolate Fondue and the Tantara 2010 Solomon Hills Vineyard Pinot Noir is our fines wine" RedHog smiles to Shadow and Amy.

"We takes two Chocolate Fondue and two wines, thanks"

"Wait here in a minute" Then RedHog is gone.

"Two wines?" Amy looks at Shadow.

"Yes, maybe that help you drop something from your heart" Shadow says. Amy look down, and a little tear is drop from her eye. Shadow takes her head.

"I'm sorry for making you sad. I wants to help so much I can, I promise!" Shadow say. Red ruby eyes meets green emerald eyes.

"They dinner is served!" Silver scream. Shadow and Amy nearly jump. The both look mad at Silver.

"Thanks you" Shadow says to RedHog.

"Ov sorry" Silver walk out of the room. Shadow again look at Amy.

"How look has you and RedHog been friends?" Amy ask and starts to eat the food.

"We have been friends for really, really long time" Shadow says.

"To Knuckles party, what happen to RedHog?" Shadow could see RedHog walk slowly in to the room.

"Can I tell you that later?"

"Yes of cause" There were silence in a little time, but RedHog scream something through.

"Come and see the future, right here and now!" RedHog scream. Knuckles walk up to RedHog. Tails and Silver have push him up, so the laugh. RedHog looks at them. It were one of her faces, this one is call: 'Shut the f**k up or else you wouldn't have an ass next day'.

"Can you really see the future?" Knuckles ask.

"That's one of the thing I'm born with" RedHog smiles. She look deep in to his eyes. She is look in to his eyes really long time, that he starts to be afraid.

"You will have two kids, twins a boy and a girl…the person you love will give you the future that you never thought about….you are gonna know a big secret you thought was a legend" They all look at RedHog.

"Okay….kids…..secret" Knuckles says.

"Next!" RedHog scream. She looks at Amy. Shadow takes Amy's hand and take her up to RedHog. Amy is a little scared, but then she looks at RedHog. Blue ocean meets green emerald. RedHog falls back. She looks first a Shadow and then at Amy. RedHog looks scared.

"What do you see!?" Amy scream.

"You will know a big secret you thought were a legend and could never imagine that you would know….and two persons from your past will show up…"RedHog could not say more. Amy looks scared at RedHog. Shadow took Amy to him. Amy couldn't think about anything else then that.

"Maybe you should go home" Shadow says.

"Ok…ay" Amy looks at RedHog. RedHog gave Shadow the Chaos Emerald. She were just lie there, she didn't move. Shadow took Amy to her home. He were looking at her home. Amy is looking at Shadow.

"I should go home now"

"Could you not stay here a little?"

"Sorry Rose, I can't"

"I just wants to talk about what RedHog says"

"Not now"

"Please!"

"No"

"Come on Shaddy" Shadow looks at Amy then she sayed 'Shaddy'.

"Sorry…I can't" That were the last thing Shadow says to Amy that night. Amy walk up to her bedroom. She lie her on the bed, but she couldn't sleep. She thinks about what RedHog had sayed. However, long out on the night the last thought Amy have is Shadow.

She starts dreaming about her and Shadow together, in a little house near a lake. She is sitting with a little child, a boy. Shadow came in with a smile on his face. He have gift in his hands. He give it to her. Amy open it. It is a picture, with Shadow, her and the little boy. Amy hugs Shadow. She fells his warm, but then it is gone. She take a step back so she can see him, but he isn't there. She looks around her, Shadow, the little boy and the house is gone. The only thing there is, is her. She runs, the only thing she has learn from Sonic. She remember the time with Sonic. A little tear came out of her eyes. She stops. She sees a girl, she can't see who it is, but she runs over to her. When she came over to the girl, she lay a hand on her. The girl show her face to Amy and Amy sees that it is herself just without a face. Amy falls back. She tries to scream, but there is no sound. Amy looks again at the girl. The girl is in the same position. Amy moves her feet and the girl do the same. Amy take her hand over to the girl and they touch. Amy fell pain first in her hand an then all over her body.

Amy is screaming when she is waking up. She starts to cry. Right now, she just wants Shadow.

"Maybe a walk will help" Amy stands up. She walk out of the door and go to the park. She sits on a bench. She sees two shadows. She walk over to where they are. She gasp.

**OMG, who is the two persons? I know who it is, but I'm not saying! Who was the person Sonic cheats on Amy with? I know that too! Hihi, I have the whole story in my head right now, so I know it all! Why did Amy had that dream? About herself. I can tell you a little. You are going to know, when we are long in the story! I'm evil, I know it. My brother call me a demon, hihi! See you round!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**ShadAmy Vampire Love Story Pt 4**_

Amy can't believe what see is seeing. Shadow with another woman. Amy is about to cry. She will not have Shadow to hear her. _Why do everyone want to break my heart_ she thinks. _Shadow is not that kind of a person, what have gone to his mind_. Back with Shadow. Shadow looks down. He hears footstep, they are fast, the person is running. Shadow looks up and sees RedHog. She looks like the world is going to end. Shadow again looks down at the woman. She is dead. She don't have more blood inside of her. Shadow have take all of it! He is really sad.

"Why am I a monster…..?" Shadow ask.

"I don't know, but I know one thing!" RedHog answer.

"What?" Shadow ask again.

"AMY SAW YOU WITH THIS WOMAN AND THINKS THAT YOU ARE WITH HER!" RedHog yell in to Shadows face.

"WHAT!" Shadow runs of to find Amy. RedHog follow. Shadow first try at Amy's home, but she isn't there. Then the city and at Creams house. She isn't anywhere. Shadow thinks where she could be. Shadows feelings is sad and mad. He scream in rage. A thought comes to his mind. The beach. Shadow runs as fast as he can. He finds her laying out in the ocean. Shadow jumps out in to the cold water. He swims out to her, and take her in to the land. RedHog is standing to take her. Amy's pulse is low. Shadow give her mouth to mouth. She throws water up and open her eyes. She first thinks _why am I alive? I am supposed to be dead! And why did Shadow save me, when he is with another girl?_ Shadow hugs Amy.

"Thanks goodness that you are alive!" Shadow cried blood.

"Why do you even care about me?" Amy says mad.

"I will always care about you, why do you even think about that?"

"I saw you! I saw you with that girl!" Shadow says nothing. RedHog looks down.

"Amy, we have a secret, we haven't tell everyone!" RedHog says.

"What secret?"

"You remember to your date with Shadow, I told you about a secret that you thought were a legend?"

"Yes…..!"

"You are going to know it…..now!" Amy looks at RedHog and then at Shadow. RedHog is serious and Shadow is sad. Amy understand nothing.

"What do you mean?" Amy ask.

"Let starts with the beginning. I am 127 years old and RedHog is 117 years" Shadow says.

"How and why?" Amy ask.

"Do you know about the Breaking family?" RedHog ask.

"Yes of course, I have hear it when I was going in school. But that is a legend, right"

"No. My name isn't RedHog Flower, my name is really RedHog Breaking" RedHog says. Amy just looks at RedHog.

"But how can you be so old, are you a Breaking too?" Amy ask Shadow. Shadow looks down.

"No, I'm a…..Vampire" Shadow says sad. Amy is in shock.

"But how?" Amy ask.

"About 100 years ago, I was walking around the city hall. Someone came to me and asked where he could find the way to the beach. I was gently and said the way. He thanked and walked away. I thought I should never see him again. I was on my way to my girlfriend. I just walked 3 steps away from where I meted the man. He jumped on me and tried to take my blood. I fight back. He came to my neck. He put his tooth in my neck. I could feel the pain. I came tough my body. Some woman came to my rescued. She kick the man away. He ran away. I tried to say thank you to the woman, but I was too much in pain. I needed something. Blood. I jump on the woman and took all her blood. I looked down at her at her dead body. That was the first person I have killed" Shadow started to cry. "And then I killed my girlfriend!" He screamed. Shadow felled down in Amy's dress. She lay a hand on his head.

"How was your girlfriend?" Amy ask.

"Her name was Maria and was at the same age as me. She had golden hair. Blue eyes and walked I dress" Shadow cried more.

"How did you killed her? Don't say if it's too hard" Amy laid her head on his.

"It was the same day I became a vampire. I should meet her at the park. My thirst was down, so I thought it would be okay. When I came over to the park, we hugged. It was hard to say, but I had to do it. I said that I was a vampire. She was first I shock, but then calm. She kissed me. My thirst was getting higher. I wanted to walk away. But she thought I would play, so she follow me. And then…." Shadow didn't want to say more. Amy nodded. RedHog wasn't there anymore. She had run away.

"And my family is dead and I don't know why!" Shadow cried **(You guys know-looked at the first part)**, he wanted to cry more. Amy looked around her, to find where RedHog maybe be.

"Poor you" Amy looked down at Shadow. "Now you have another family, right". Shadow looks up at Amy. She is blushing.

"What do you mean?" Shadow ask.

"You have RedHog and…me" Amy looks away nearly so red as Knuckles. Shadow smiles and then takes Amy's head. He lift it a little up. Red ruby eyes and green emerald eyes meet. Shadow takes Amy closer and then the kiss. It takes 5 minutes, before the breaks apart because Amy needs air.

"Sorry, it just came to me" Shadow looks away. Amy is all red in the head.

"It….is…okay" Amy smiles and hugs Shadow. Shadow hugs her back. "I love you too".

"Shouldn't we go to RedHog and my house?" Shadow ask. Amy nodded. They walk tough the park, hand in hand. Many people are looking at them, but they just smile. When they comes to RedHog and his house, they see RedHog on the roof.

"Hey love birds" She says and smiles.

"How do you know?" Amy ask. Shadow smiles. Amy looks at him.

"I have tree powers, but it isn't really powers"

"What is that?"

"I can read minds. See the future and the last. I can see feelings" Amy is thinking _ov shit. Ov no she heard that, also that. I can't have any secrets. Shit!_ RedHog starts to laugh.

**Sorry it was short. I just think this part is boring. I hope you gets the point in it. So I will go back to my ice cream, so see ya. RedHog out.**

**What Shadow and Amy thinks about it:**

**Amy: "Don't you think that's the powers from Twilight?"**

**Shadow: "Don't know, never seen it"**

**RedHog: "It is not! I made them first! I didn't steal it"**

**Amy: "Calm down RedHog"**

**Shadow: "It is just a story"**

**RedHog: "Okay, I'm calm. Hey Amy come here" Amy and RedHog walk away.**

**Shadow: "What was that about?" Shadow looks over to where the girls went. They come back.**

**RedHog: "Shadow, you said you never have seen Twilight? Am I correct?"**

**Shadow: "Yes, why you ask?" RedHog and Amy makes evil faces.**

**Amy: "Come here Shaddie"**

**Shadow: "Ov no"**


	5. Chapter 5

_**ShadAmy Vampire Love Story Pt 5**_

**Reviews:**

**Rosebros Chapter 3: There are now 2 new :D**

**Crazy dazy Chapter 1: Thank you. Sorry for so long wait :D**

**Story:**

Next day with Amy and girls. Shadow and RedHog was out hunting for Shadow. Amy was really quiet that day. She was so happy, but still so sad.

"I was with Knuckles yesterday, then RedHog came and took him with her" Rouge said to the others. "She didn't tell me where they went. Are they dating or what! I want to know! I date him too!"

"She also came and took Silver" Blaze looked at Rouge.

"Is miss RedHog player?" Cream asked.

"She don't looked like that, but I think she is" Rouge looked at Amy. "What do you think Amy?"

"What? Did you say something?" Amy looked up at her.

"Yeah, do you even listen?" Rouge said a little angry.

"I was in my own thoughts" Amy looked away.

"Do you think about Mr. Sonic?" Cream ask and smiles at Amy.

"That jerk! No!" Amy looked at Cream and then away again.

"Why is he a jerk? Isn't he your boyfriend?" Blaze tried to get eye contract.

"He cheat on me"

"What!" The three girls scream.

"He cheat"

"With who?" Blaze asked.

"With another jerk"

"Who was she? Or maybe he?" Cream asked.

"It was that stupid girl Nicole" Amy said.

"Do you mean Nicole, Nicole The Holo-Lynx?" Rouge asked.

"Yes"

"Why didn't you come to us?" Blaze asked.

"I ran…to another…person" Amy blush and looked away to hide it.

"Who?" The Three girls asked.

"Shad…ow…." Amy blush more.

"WHAT!" The three girls scream. Again.

"I ran to cry in Shadows arm" Amy walked faster.

"Hey, Amy! Wait on us!" Rouge yelled after Amy.

"I did you go to Shadow. But you don't even know him so good" Cream said.

"I know him from inside and out. Because we are…" Amy stopped.

"Because you are, what?" Blaze took Amy's hand, but then she saw the thing that made Amy stopped.

"What made you sto….?" Rouge didn't say more, because she saw Sonic walking over to them. Amy took their hands and ran. She ran as fast as she could. They came to a little cute store. Rouge had already fall in love with it.

"Let's go inside!" They didn't had a choice, because Rouge took their hands and ran inside.

"Wow, it is a really big store" Cream was surprise how much clothes there was.

"Look at this! Moreover, this! And this! OMG THIS IS THE PERFET STORE TO ME!" Rouge scream.

"So how much did Shadow help you?" Blaze asked.

"Really much. We even became….Boyfriends and girlfriend…." Amy looked away and blush really much, she was so red as Knuckles.

"WHAT!" The three girls scream. Again. Again.

"Yeah, it is true"

"OMG, I'm so happy for you Amy" Cream hugged her.

"Yeah hope you are happy together," Blaze said to Amy.

"When did this happen?" Rouge asked Amy with a big smile on her face.

"Last night" Amy smile.

They fund some beautiful dresses and they tried them on. Amy tried 10 dresses, Blaze tried 12 dresses, Cream tried 8 dresses and Rouge tried 50 dresses. When they have been there in two hours, they still tried dresses. A woman came over to them.

"Hallo, can I help you?" The woman asked.

"No thanks, we are goo….." Amy didn't say more, because she saw that the woman was RedHog.

"RedHog!" The four girls scream.

"Yes" RedHog looked at them with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here miss RedHog?" Cream asked

"This is my store"

"Is it? Do you have your own store?" Blaze asked.

"Yes I have already told you" RedHog smiled.

"When?" Rouge asked.

"To Shadows party" RedHog got a bigger smile on her face.

"Ov yeah. That was the day you got really mad at Knuckles" Rouge said.

"Yeah" RedHog looked on the ground. Nobody said something in 10 minutes.

"So I wants to buy these dresses, thanks" Cream said.

"Ov, follow me" RedHog started to walk. The girls followed RedHog up to the desk. When they had bought their dresses, the walked home except Amy and RedHog.

"How is Shadow?" Amy asked.

"He is fine, why do you ask?" RedHog looked at Amy, tried to take eye contract. She couldn't.

"Ov just ask. Where is he?"

"He i….."

"Here" Shadow jumped behind the girls. But it was only Amy there jumped. She jumped in to Shadows arms.

"Hello again Shadow" RedHog didn't looked at them, but instead she stared at something.

"Hello RedHog. And hallo my beautiful Rose" Shadow kissed on Amy's forehead.

"Hello Shaddie!" Amy tried to hug Shadow in his arms.

"How was your day?" Shadow asked.

"It was good. The only thing there was bad, was that I saw Sonic" Amy looked mad.

"I can kill him, if you want" Shadow smiled and kissed again Amy on the forehead.

"No, he shall not die. I'm not evil" Amy kissed Shadow in the mouth.

"Why would he even hurt you when he love you?" RedHog said to herself.

"What did you say?" Amy asked RedHog.

"Ov, nothing. I just talked to myself" RedHog smiled.

"Do he still love her?" Shadow asked.

"If he do, why did he so hurt me? It's too late for him" Amy looked angry again

"Hmm. I will find out" That was RedHog last word tonight. She had ran away.

"Why will she use her time to find that out?" Amy asked.

"Because he don't live so long as her, so she wants everyone to find their love" Shadow looked the way RedHog ran.

"Ov…..I still think he is a jerk" Amy also looked that way.

"HAHAHA!" Shadow laughed really loud.

"What did I say?" Amy looked confused

"Nothing, HAHAHAHA!" Shadow couldn't stop laughing.

"Sit me down, so we can come home"

"Okay…Where should we go? Mine or your house?" Shadow stopped laughing.

"Yours, it's so nice" Amy smiled.

"It is RedHog who has bullied it. From the ground"

"Awesome! Let's go" Amy took Shadows hand. With RedHog. She was looking at Sonic from a tree. He was running like the world was going to end today.

"Where is she!?" Sonic screamed.

"Why are you running like a crazy dog?" RedHog asked. Sonic couldn't find RedHog, but then he looked up. He couldn't stop looking at her. RedHog had a seriously face. She just stared at him. Sonic heart beat as fast as it could. He was nervous and he also think she was hot. He was blushing like hell.

"Ov…That…I was…Just…Om…."He couldn't get the words out. He took his hand up for his eyes so he didn't looked at her. "I was looking for Amy, have you seen her?"

"Yes, she is really angry at you" She still have her seriously face.

"Ov no, I have to say sorry" He jump around. "Where is she!? I have to talk to her!"

"She don't want to talk to you" She jumped down from the tree "However, she is with another"

"WHO!" Sonic screamed.

"Aw. She is with her new boyfriend" She walked over to him and looked in to his green eyes. "But I really want to know. What really happen?"

"Nicole, one of my old friends. She ran up to me" Sonic couldn't look in to her eyes, so he looked down (also of sadness). "She kissed me. I wasn't the one their kissed. I first thought she wanted a hug, because we haven't seen I ages. It was my fault. I should have stopped her"

"I now know it wasn't you that gave the kiss" RedHog took Sonic's face up so she could see him in the eyes. "But it is a bad idea, to fall in love with her now. She is in love with another"

"Who is her boyfriend?" Sonic now stared in to RedHogs eyes.

"Tomorrow. I'll show you"

"Okay. Where do we meet?"

"At the park. 09:30am"

"Okay" Sonic was about to walk away, but was stopped by a hand.

"If you ever need to talk, then call" RedHog gave Sonic her number.

"Okay. Thanks" Sonic gave her a hug. RedHog was first surprised, but then hugged back. After 10 minutes (It feels like hours), before they let go. Sonic again blush and ran away.

"You never change, Sonic" She walked away. The last though she had was: _Why did he blush so much? I may have 1000 IQ, but blushing is the only thing I don't understand._

**OMG, is Sonic falling in love with RedHog (everyone is, but I mean REALLY love). And RedHog is not player remember that.**

**What Amy and Shadow think about it:**

**Amy: "Was it a good movie, Shadow?"**

**Shadow: "It was okay, I think"**

**RedHog: Hello you shall talk about what you think about this part, not Twilight!"**

**Amy and Shadow: "Sorry"**

**RedHog: "Good. So Shadow what do you think of it?"**

**Shadow: "Why shall Faker fall in love with my best friend?"**

**RedHog: "Because, it is good!"**

**Amy: "I think it's cute"**

**RedHog: "Thank you"**

**Shadow: "I still think it is a bad idea"**

**Amy: "You think everything with Sonic is a bad idea!"**

**Shadow: "Yes I do and into I fall in love with him, I will hate him!"**

**RedHog *Sigh* "So Amy, what do you think?" **

**Amy: "I think it's good. I love the part with me and the girls"**

**RedHog: "Thanks Amy"**

**Amy: "You're welcome"**

**Shadow: "I think I will go over to Silver"**

**RedHog: "What do you want over with Silver?"**

**Shadow: "He is fun to mess with" Shadow walks out of the door.**

**Amy: I think I will go with him, so he don't kill him. Bye RedHog" Amy follow Shadow**

**RedHog: "See ya Amy!"**


End file.
